The invention relates to a device and a method for applying a reactive mixture comprised of at least two components to a substrate.
In the manufacture of composite components, for example of fibre-reinforced products, it is of known art to lay fibre mats onto a workpiece onto or into a mould, and subsequently to coat them with a plastic material. In recent times such methods have become of known art, for example, under the name “Baypreg Technology”. In this regard, reference is made, for example, to DE 10 2009 007 703 A1.
For the application of the plastic material, which can be, for example, a polyurethane material, spray heads are usually deployed that generate a round spray jet. In addition the possibility can be created of mixing fibres into the plastic material in order to achieve a reinforcement effect. Depending upon whether, therefore, a pure plastic application of material is desired, or an application of plastic mixed with fibres for partial reinforcement of the component to be coated, fibres can also be added during the spraying process. Here the introduction of the fibres usually occurs in the form of lateral introduction into the spray jet. Stated more precisely, a separate jet of fibres is provided, which is directed onto the plastic spray jet. The round jet nozzles usually used for the generation of the spray jet have the disadvantage that they only have a relatively small spray angle, and the spraying of parts with large surface areas leads to very long cycle times. While it is true that the spray angle can be influenced by an appropriate supply of air, this has the consequence that an increase in spray mist arises. With the generation of an increased and/or finer spray mist, however, the result is an increase in loss of material and a more severe contamination of the environment. Overall this results in higher costs and an increase in maintenance activities.